


Glory

by cadkitten



Category: DJ SiSeN, Echostream
Genre: Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat from the pavement rose up beneath his feet as Tomo moved through New York City’s streets. It was one of those days he wished like hell he was anywhere else. Too much heat, too many people, and not enough of the things he normally loved about this city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "You're So Vain (feat. Johnny Depp)" by Marilyn Manson

The heat from the pavement rose up beneath his feet as Tomo moved through New York City’s streets. It was one of those days he wished like hell he was anywhere else. Too much heat, too many people, and not enough of the things he normally loved about this city. He shook his brown hair back from his face and tucked a few strands behind his ear as he turned into the nearest shop. He reached to push the door open and then slipped inside the air conditioned room with a soft sigh.

He made his way between the racks of bags and then to the other door, which led into the full mall area, pushing out into the larger venue. Making the final few turns to get him to the restrooms, he stepped inside and made his way to one of the stalls in the back. He closed and locked the door, hanging his bag on the hook just beside the toilet, he unzipped and pulled his cock free, sighing with relief as he aimed and let his stream go, the sound of it hitting the toilet quite loud.

The stall door beside him closed and latched, the sound of someone else unzipping meeting his ears. He finished up and shook off, shifting to flush the toilet with his foot. Glancing to the side, he gasped softly. He’d been in a few places before with glory holes, but he’d never once found one that was... _in use_. Beneath the brightly colored letters proclaiming the hole for what it was, a few shining stickers had been cut to resemble drops of rainbow colored jizz, and from the hole itself protruded the other stall’s occupants cock.

Tomo silently pushed his own dick back into his boxers as he studied the dick that was presented to him; about seven inches if he had to guess, circumcised, and appropriately thick. He pushed his hands into his pockets, watching as the cock slowly flexed and then relaxed again. Some part of him couldn’t believe he was actually debating jerking off a random stranger’s cock in the bathroom. But the truth of the matter was... in some small way, it thrilled him. The idea that he could actually touch someone’s cock and not have to take any sort of repercussions from it aroused him to the point he was growing hard in his pants already.

Taking his cock back out of his jeans, he grasped his own length and began to jerk off, watching as the cock flexed again. The other man’s dick was ruddy with desire and he found himself obscenely aroused by the presentation of this dick with absolutely no pretense as to what they wanted to have happen. He moved to wall and finally reached down, running one finger lightly along the presented cock. A soft Japanese voice floated from the other side of the stall, just the whisper of, “Yes,” and he studied the wall for a second with an amused smirk on his face. Out of all the people in the world... and he knew that goddamned voice. He flicked his thumb over the head of the cock, dipping down into the slit for a second and then drawing away. “No, please! More!” begged the voice, and Tomo smirked, completely unafraid now that he knew for sure who it was on the other side. Of all the fucking people in the world....

He grasped the cock more fully and began to jerk it off, his other hand doing the same to himself. The person on the other side groaned and the stall wall moved a little as they obviously flexed against the flimsy metal. Kneeling down, Tomo wet his lips. He just needed one last bit of confirmation. Letting go of his cock, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He pulled up SiSeN’s number and dialed it, turning his own volume all the way down. In the other stall his unique ringtone on SiSeN’s phone began to sound, and he damn near didn’t hold back his chuckle as he cut the line and pushed his phone back into his pocket. Leaning forward, he flicked his tongue over the head of the presented cock, tasting the pre-cum there. He slid his mouth down over the other’s cock and moaned as he sucked it more fully, his palm pressed against the cool metal of the wall, his other hand going back down to his own cock, stroking as he sucked.

From the other side of the stall wall came a series of moans and groans that would have made anyone aroused given how intense they were. He pushed himself to take all of the cock that was offered to him, finally abandoning his own dick in favor of pressing his palms to the wall and sucking harshly on SiSeN’s cock. He’d wanted to do this for years and now to have the ability to do it while the other had no idea it was him... he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to do it right. The moans grew in volume and with a slap of hand against metal and a sharp cry, hot cum began to spurt into his mouth. He pulled back and eased his hand down to finish the job, discretely spitting in the toilet as he let the rest rain down on the floor. He stroked him dry and then shifted back, standing up, and grasped his own cock, jerking hard and fast, desperate to find his own end now that he’d given one to someone else and seen them cum. That’d always been a trigger for him... seeing another cock spurt was always his undoing. “Let me,” came the voice from the other side of the wall.

Tomo grunted and then chuckled. “Then come over here and fucking get it, SiSeN.”

There was a moment of stunned silence and then, “Tomo?”

He tilted his head back and jerked himself faster for a moment. “Come see.” Reaching over, he flicked the lock on his stall, and then waited. Feet shuffled and the sound of a zipper being done up came to him, and then finally, his door opened and none other than SiSeN stepped inside. Once the door was locked again, he let go of his cock and raised his hand, curling one finger in a come-hither motion.

SiSeN instantly was at his side, kneeling down and sliding his hands up Tomo’s thighs. Eagerly, he leaned in and slid his lips around the other man’s cock, moaning as he began to bob his head.

Tomo tilted his head back and pushed his hand into SiSeN’s hair. “Finally,” he breathed out, pushing his hips forward enough to slide his cock into the other man’s mouth. Eagerly, he began to thrust in opposition to the way the other’s head moved, pumping his cock in and out of the other’s mouth. “Yeah... fuck... SiSeN... suck my fucking cock.”

The eagerness of the other’s mouth was his unraveling in the end. The way his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked, the look of stark arousal in his eyes as he stared up at him... all of it added up to his orgasm sliding up harshly through his body, and a moment later, he was cumming without warning, all of it nearly as much of a shock to himself as it was to his companion. 

SiSeN swallowed it all down, not letting a single drop of it escape. And when he pulled back, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and stared up at him in fascination. “Of all the people...”

“In all the places,” Tomo returned, reaching to help the smaller man out of the floor. “Welcome to New York City.”

“Do this often?” SiSeN asked softly.

And Tomo laughed, shaking his head. “Only when I recognize the voice of the person on the other side of the wall.” He winked and then gestured. “And double-check it with a phone call.” He pulled SiSeN closer to him and then leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Next time you want your cock sucked... just call me.”

**The End**


End file.
